


If You Must

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Category: GOT7
Genre: Irish wedding quote, M/M, but not really, cute fic, little angst, markson, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Mark was not buying it. “Come on, Jackson. I brought you here so you could get a treat. I even ordered your favorite!” He reached over to grasp the other’s hand noticing him wince.He frowned, starting to pull his hand back, but it was grabbed by both of Jackson’s. “Listen, just don't get mad at me, okay? I was dumb.”





	If You Must

_“May you never steal, lie, or cheat.”_

The vows flowed from Mark’s lips as he gazed at the love of his life. It was Mark’s wedding day and he couldn't be happier.

x

_But if you must steal…_

Mark fingered the rim of his cup and sighed.

It had been over half a year since he'd last seen his family, on his wedding day to be exact, and he didn't realize how much he was missing them.

He took a long drink of his tea, startling a little when he felt arms wrap around his torso. He set the cup down gently, grateful that he didn't choke on the liquid. “Jackson!” He whined with a smile.

Jackson just grinned sleepily, burying his face in Mark’s neck. “What's wrong, Markipoo?”

Mark leaned back into Jackson’s embrace, staying silent, refusing to admit what was bothering him.

After several nudges from Jackson and a couple light touches that threatened tickles, Mark relented. “I just- I miss my family.” He sighed, fiddling with his cup. “I know it's ridiculous, I'm a grown man after all, but-”

He was silenced by the smacking of tickets on the table in front of him. Upon a closer look, they were airplane tickets. To his hometown to be exact. He gaped at them, frozen, only being spurred into movement by the snatching of his cup.

“Jackson! Don't steal my tea!” Mark complained, not really serious but trying to sort out what he was feeling right now.

Jackson smirked, drinking the rest of the contents of the cup. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Mark lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and bringing him into a kiss. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks, pulling back long enough to whisper ‘Thank you’, before continuing to kiss the daylights out his husband.

_...then steal away my sorrows._

x

_And if you must lie…_

“Two chocolate ice creams please.” Mark told the waitress, turning to continue his conversation with Jackson, only to notice his hesitation. “What's wrong?” He wondered and the waitress waited to see if Jackson was going to order something else.

He waved them off though. “It's nothing, two chocolate ice creams is fine.”

The waitress nodded and hurried back to the kitchen to relay their order.

But Mark was not buying it. “Come on, Jackson. I brought you here so you could get a treat. I even ordered your favorite!” He reached over to grasp the other’s hand noticing him wince.

He frowned, starting to pull his hand back, but it was grabbed by both of Jackson’s. “Listen, just don't get mad at me, okay? I was dumb.”

Mark stared at his husband, bemused, waiting for him to continue.

Jackson took a deep breath. “Okay, so, you remember how we met at the ice cream shop?”

Mark nodded, raising an eyebrow.

“And how you were in line ahead of me and you ordered chocolate and then I ordered chocolate?”

Mark nodded once more, unsure of where this was heading.

“Well… I might’ve ordered my least favorite flavor in order to strike up a conversation with the cutest boy I had ever seen.” He finished, grinning sheepishly.

Mark processed for a moment before bursting out it laughter. “Oh my god!” He cackled, ignoring his blushing husband’s efforts to quiet him. “I can't believe you lied to me about your favorite ice cream flavor for five years!” He howled now. “We had chocolate ice cream so many times! We even had chocolate ice cream instead of cake at our wedding!” He felt tears of mirth slip out of his eyes. “You even licked it off of me that one time-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth, but it didn't help contain the giggles that were being let out.

“Mark! Be quiet.” Jackson blushed, trying to ignore the curious stares.

Mark obliged, a few giggles still escaping here and there. “I can't believe you put up with that all these years.” He beamed, caressing Jackson’s face.

Jackson kissed his hand. “It's your favorite and I love you, so I would deal with it for a thousand years.”

Mark leaned in a kissed him, before pulling back with a smirk. “Then why bring it up now?” He teased, biting his lip to try and contain the giant smile threatening to break free.

Jackson looked at Mark with what he could only describe as pure love. “Because I don't want to have any lies between us.”

Mark’s insides turned to mush and he quickly slapped down money on the table.

Jackson startled, watching as Mark got up. “But what about-?”

He was silenced by a finger to his lips and a mischievous smirk on his husband’s face. “There is something else I'd rather lick right now.” He leaned forward and captured Jackson’s lower lip between his teeth, gazing at him with hungry eyes.

Jackson gulped, nodding rapidly and they swiftly left the restaurant.

Later that night, after Jackson started snoring, Mark traced his finger absently on the other’s back.

Suddenly, his finger moved with purpose as he got an idea, tracing one more time. He smiled, leaning forward to softly kiss the spot, whispering the words he wrote.

“I love you.”

_...lie with me all the nights of my life._

x

_And if you must cheat…_

“Jackson, stop cheating!” Mark complained for the sixth time. “I saw you move her piece!”

Said man raised his arms in self-defense. “I did no such thing! Tell him, Layla, did Daddy move your piece?”

The little girl giggled and shook her head, causing her daddy to grin in triumph. “See?”

Mark couldn't help but smile. “That's because she agrees with everything you say.”

Jackson stuck out his tongue, hugging their little girl closer. “You're just jealous because I'm her favorite.”

Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes fondly. “I'll let you think that, love.”

Jackson grinned and was about to retort, when he froze, a look of panic on his face.

Mark unfortunately knew that face very well, and quickly scooped up their daughter as Jackson started one of his terrifying fits.

“Daddy!” Layla cried, reaching out to her father.

Mark hushed her as he left the room, eyes searching for the nearest nurse. “Please! My husband, he's having one of his fits again.” He pleaded with the nurse who nodded and quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

Mark peered through the window, biting his lips anxiously, unable to see anything.

“Papa.” A quiet voice whimpered from his arms. “Is Daddy going to be okay?”

Mark glanced down at the tear stained face of his daughter and mustered up a reassuring smile. “He's gonna be alright, baby.” He pressed a hard kiss into her head, holding her close. “He's going to be alright.”

_...then please cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you._

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble fic based off of the Irish good luck vow for weddings. Ending is up to you although I personally think Jackson is going to be okay ;)


End file.
